


Not Even the Corgis

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Animalia for AtlinMerrick [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, NoCorgisHaveBeenHarmed, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtlinMerrick: "Mycroft's face when he saw a drunk Greg put a jelly bean in each nostril". </p><p>Who can resist riffing on something like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even the Corgis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361579) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



AtlinMerrick mentions "Mycroft's face when he saw a drunk Greg put a jelly bean in each nostril", but only in passing. Only a few trusted insiders know the near-catastrophic story.

At the first jelly bean, one of Mycroft's eyebrow hairs reached high Earth orbit.

By the second, however, Mycroft's face did not move an inch.

For weeks.

Despite the efforts of two professional masseurs, five damp-tongued royal corgis, and a full SAS demolitions team.

In the end, he only escaped Medusa's fate when he saw his brother dressed (for a case, of course) in cerise polyester lederhosen, which caused a microscopic flare in one disapproving nostril.

And the world was saved.


End file.
